Beating Kakashi
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: What if Naruto used a different way to beat Kakashi during the first real genin exam?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Beating Kakashi

Summery: What if Naruto used a different way to beat Kakashi during the first real genin exam?

Chapter

After Naruto received the tiger seal taijutsu technique, One thousand years of pain, he was propelled into a nearby lake.

There in the lake, Naruto was really pissed as he was hiding. He didn't like that underhand tactic that Kakashi used. That technique was just to poke some person's butt and that hurts a lot! His teacher must an extreme pervert to do something like that…

'Wait a minute…' Naruto thought as he remembered that book that Kakashi had. The blonde remember a few days ago that he and Konohamaru went to a couple stores in order to find some items to perfect Konohamaru's henge of doing Sexy no Jutsu. There was some books on sale called Ichi Ichi Paradise. If Ebisu was a pervert, perhaps Kakashi was too!

"heh, heh' thought Naruto as a few bubbles came out from his mouth.

As Kakashi was reading his perverted book, he caught two shurikens using his fingers that came out from the water.

Then Naruto charged out with multiple clones at Kakashi and surrounded him.

'So this is the Kage Bushin no Jutsu that Naruto used to beat the renegade Mizuki.'

Kakashi thought

"Even you are multiple, it'll take more than that. I'm a special jounin remember that." Kakashi said.

"We'll see about that," smirked Naruto as he and his other clones started to do some seals which Kakashi seemly got ready with his relax form in reading his book.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" all the Narutos yelled and they transformed into a semi-naked blond girl blowing a kiss around the man.

Kakashi's eye went wide opened at the scene.

"Harem no jutsu!" cried out all the female Naruto as they piled onto Kakashi.

His perverted sensei like any other male person would have a stream of blood coming out his nose. But there was a problem since Kakashi had a facemask.

So instead the flow of blood would go to the next available place which was the mouth.

But the mouth was blocked too by the facemask!

So there were only the other openings left which were the ears and the eye.

Soon Kakashi was seeing red and blood was coming out from Kakashi's ears.

Eventually the pressure in his ear become too much, that it popped causing Kakashi to fall down unconscious.

"Yeah I won!" shouted all the Narutos as they unhenged themselves.

Meanwhile Naruto's teammates were shocked by Kakashi's defeat. Sakura was shocked by the lucidity of Naruto's move while Sasuke was as gasped from seeing a bare naked person of the opposite sex.

Then Sakura realized something. Sasuke wasn't down like most boys should. She stared at him and she apprehended something.

"What? Sasuke doesn't like girls?" cried out Sakura.

Author's notes:

Just a thought when I re-read the manga. I always wonder why Naruto never used that move on Kakashi. Anybody could explain the reasons?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Beating Kakashi

Summery: What if Naruto used a different way to beat Kakashi during the first real genin exam?

Chapter 2

000

After one day of the incident, Team Seven was back at the training ground again for the genin test again.

Kakashi learned that the boys had dragged him to the hospital where he had to be truly clean such as his inner ears and his eyes from all the blood. He also had to stay there for a blood transfusion for the loss of blood.

Kakashi wasn't too happy for a couple reasons. The first was that he was an elite Jounin and he was beaten by a mere henge done by a newly graduated dead last genin. His ego and reputation went down a couple notches.

The second was that his bell test was partial ruined because all the genins realized the reason behind not eating before an exam. Therefore they disregard his ridiculous rule.

The third and lastly was that his team was able to somewhat retake the test again with some idea how to get the bell away from the teacher.

His team sure was one very unique squad.

"Okay team, same rule applies as last time. Get the bell before noon or no lunch! One more thing, Naruto! You are not allowed to use that henge ever!"

Before Naruto could protest, Kakashi finished his statement.

"Or it is an automatic fail!"

Naruto grumbled about the unfairness of all things.

"To pass as a genin each of you have to get a bell from me. Time to start is now!" declared the special jounin.

All the students ran away hiding.

000

Kakashi was wondering how dumb team seven suppose to be.

Sakura got knock out easily since she was not able to sense anybody coming near her. So she failed the sensory test.

Sasuke failed the logic test when Kakashi used a genjutsu on a tree to make it look like Sasuke's most hated brother. Sasuke broke his coolness and started on a rampage to kill his so call brother. But instead Sasuke knocked himself out when his head impacted on the tree's trunk.

The dead last of the team had failed the duh factor test. Naruto went into an obvious trap compose of leaving a bell in plain sight.

Now Naurto was tied up into the tree hanging on one leg and he was cursing.

"You shouldn't fall for such blatant ambush baka," spoke Kakashi coolly.

Naruto stopped swearing and he stared at the Cyclops.

"I would be the baka if I was the real one," retorted the blond.

"Now, now Naruto. It's not good to lie to your teacher," conversed Kakashi.

"I'm not lying," said the boy.

"I see. As a teacher, I must punish you. The dreaded Thousand Years of Pain attack!" articulated Kakashi as he ram into the blond's behind.

The boy screamed and he then poof away.

Kakashi was shocked and he looked around. "What? A Kage Bushin? When and how? He cannot be that smart since he fell into an obvious trap!"

Then something underneath him came up. Two Narutos each latched onto Kakashi's leg preventing him from running away. Not only that another Naruto come out from a bush onto Kakashi's back.

"Kakashi Sensei, you should not always be concern what's behind your back," spoke Naruto.

Before the silver hair ninja could understand what the boy meant, he felt a lot of pain and he crumpled onto the ground.

What happened?

As the clones were distracting Kakashi, the real Naruto came in front of him and the blond gave him a kick in the crouch.

Since Kakashi was suppose to be a ninja, he didn't scream but he still fell down in a lot of pain holding onto his man hood.

"I call that technique, the One million years of pain attack! Peh, you should not do something that bad to children. How do you like that when it's inflicted onto you?"

Then Naruto rubbed his butt.

"Argh, my butt still hurts!"

000

Author's notes:

Short hope it's somehow alright, review and tell me what you think, please!

Oh one last thing, anybody got any idea of a billion pain attack?


End file.
